This specification relates to generating a histogram of microseismic data.
Microseismic data are often acquired in association with hydraulic fracturing treatments applied to a subterranean formation. The hydraulic fracturing treatments are typically applied to induce artificial fractures in the subterranean formation, and to thereby enhance hydrocarbon productivity of the subterranean formation. The pressures generated by the fracture treatment can induce low-amplitude or low-energy seismic events in the subterranean formation, and the events can be detected by sensors and collected for analysis.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.